This invention relates to a rinse aid composition containing an organosilane compound and a monofunctional organic acid. The rinse aid compositions of this invention are intended for use in both commercial and home automatic dishwashing machines.
Cooking utensils and tableware which are cleaned in automatic dishwashing machines pass through various washing cycles or, as is encountered in a commercial type automatic dishwashing machine, stages of the machine. The cycles or stages usually include a pre-rinse of warm water, followed by one or more spray washings of an aqueous solution of a detergent composition. A final step in each of the types of machines includes a water rinse to wash away residual detergent composition and loosened soil. Optionally, a separate dispenser is provided in the final rinse cycle or stage to deliver a rinse aid composition to the rinse water. This rinse aid composition contains a nonionic detergent to promote wetting and to produce a sheet flow, thereby reducing water spotting. Additionally the rinse aid composition increases the run-off speed of the water and reduces the drying time.
In commonly assigned copending patent application entitled "Organosilane-Containing Detergent Composition" by David C. Heckert and David M. Watt, Jr. U.S. Ser. No. 570,534, filed Apr. 22, 1975, there is disclosed detergent compositions which contain a water-soluble nonionic detergent and an organosilane compound. Rinse aid compositions are encompassed by this patent application. The organosilane compound is included in the composition for the purpose of imparting soil release benefits to surfaces contacted with the composition. That is, surfaces which are washed with the detergent composition containing the organosilane compound have deposited on them a polymerized film of the organosilane compound. As a result of this film, soil adheres to such surfaces less tenaciously thereby making them easier to clean in subsequent washes.
It has now been found that a detergent composition containing an organosilane compound intended for use as a rinse aid composition can be further improved by having included therein a monofunctional organic acid.
It is an object of this invention to provide a rinse aid composition which is able to impart soil release properties to surfaces contacted therewith.
It is another object of this invention to provide rinse aid compositions which possess the ability to impart soil release benefits to surfaces contacted therewith and which leave the surfaces substantially free of spots.
These and other objects will become apparent from the description to follow.
As used herein, all percentages and ratios are by weight unless otherwise stated.